Adventures in Slime and Space
In Adventures in Slime and Space, when Slimer passes through Egon's latest invention, he is broken up into thousands of tiny Slimers that coat the city in a layer of green goo. However, the Ghostbusters' solution to the problem only results in a larger - and angrier - Slimer.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 7. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast George and Martha Slimer Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Mayor Lenny Equipment Dimensional Inverter Banana 9000 Plasmic Strainer Slimic Net (Uses carrying device of the Specter Detector) Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Locations Firehouse Empire State Building New York City Hall Central Park Plot Egon had just finished developing his prototype Plasmic Strainer. The strainer was supposed to stabilize an ecto-electromolecular destabilizing field in order to disintegrate ghosts, thereby making containing them obsolete. The Banana 9000 was also brought out to allow Slimer to communicate effectively with the Ghostbusters. However, Slimer flew through the Strainer. The Strainer destroyed Slimer's cohesive properties and he became molecularly dis-coordinated. Every time he hit a solid object he would replicate into two smaller Slimers. Ray said that eventually, all the Slimers will reach a point where they can't get any smaller and shatter anymore. Ray calculated that all the little Slimers should reach that point in about 4,120 years! Egon said that the problem was worse than that, each of those Slimers was trying to grow up to be a big Slimer but it couldn't happen without the right molecular cohesion. Each of these Slimers would feed off their surroundings in order to grow to normal size but the slightest little bump will cause them to fragment again and each Slimer would try to grow up all over again. Soon the many, tiny Slimers had covered the city in slime, causing many car accidents and property damage. The Ghostbusters said that if it kept up the whole world would eventually be covered with a thin layer of slime. The Ghostbusters broke the bad news to Mayor Lenny. The mayor told them to fix the problem right now or he'd send them to prison! It was decided they would try to reverse the polarity of the little Slimers and influence Slimer to start reassembling. All they needed was to catch one Slimer. Egon then reversed the poly-stratification of the machine making one tiny Slimer blue and attractive to the rest of the Slimers. All the Slimers converged on his position and formed a giant blue Slimer. Egon explained all the little Slimers were feeding on whatever food they could find all over the city causing them to grow and reassembling all of them has made too much Slimer. This Slimer was now evil and out of control! He abducted Janine from the Mayor's office and climbed to the top of the Empire State Building. The Mayor obtained four helicopters for the Ghostbusters and they used nose-mounted proton packs to burn off the excess ectoplasm of Slimer with controlled bursts. It effectively neutralized the slimic energy and returned Slimer to normal. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on August 4, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1986). *Egon mentions the Containment Unit.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:48-02:52). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Instead of storing the ghosts in the Ecto Containment Unit, we'll disintegrate them on site." *Peter alludes to the Ghostbusters' first encounter with Slimer and getting slimed.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:07-04:12). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Listen, he slimed me the first time we met. He's been looking for a second chance ever since!" *Pac-Man makes a cameo appearance in this episode on the screen of Banana 9000. *Danny Mann makes an uncredited cameo as the voice of the Banana 9000 computer, a reference to "2001: A Space Odyssey."Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 7. CPT Holdings, Inc. *David Gerrold in the Commentary notes that he drew inspiration for the episode "More Tribbles, More Troubles" of Star Trek: The Animated Series, which he also wrote. *Peter makes a Star Trek reference when he jokingly says, "Aye aye capt'n. Setting the phasers for stun." This is one of many Star Trek references throughout the series.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:18-04:20). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Aye aye, captain! Setting phasers to stun!" *The Three Stooges cameo in this episode as visitors to New York but are slimed. *Peter Venkman jokingly mentions Howard the Duck running for president (something he did in his own comic series).Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:03-09:07). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Sure, and maybe Howard the Duck will win the Republican nomination for President." **The Howard the Duck Movie was released a year before the original airing of this episode. *When they contemplate telling the Mayor about Slimer, Janine invokes the classic motto "United we stand, divided we fall".Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:51-10:58). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "No, Peter, Egon's right. If divided we fall, united we stand. That's the American way!" *This episode suggests that the Mayor was in an election year indicating the year to be 1985 since there was no other mayoral election until 1989 in New York City.Mayor Lenny (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:45-11:47). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "Oh, no. Not in an election year." NYC Mayoral Elections *The Mayor also mentions the Terror Dogs and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.Mayor Lenny (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:51-11:55). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "First, Terror Dogs. Then a walking marshmallow. Now this!" *After the first meeting with the Mayor, Egon's plan prompts Ray to tell Peter to give Egon a chocolate bar.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:02-13:04). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Peter, give him a chocolate bar." This is in reference to the post-New York City Public Library scene in the first film. *A King Kong joke was made by Peter twice during the climax of the episode. Scenes of a giant Slimer grabbing Janine through a window, climbing the empire state building, and fighting aircraft were all reminiscent of the King Kong Story.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 19:34-19:35). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Well, that'll keep the gorillas off."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:30-20:32). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Why do I get the feeling I've seen this one before?" *Egon, Ray, Winston, and Peter all know how to fly a helicopter. **In other episodes, it is indicated Ray and Egon are unlicensed and haven't taken many classes on piloting a helicopter. *On page 6 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 5, the men on the far left and far right of the panel - a slender man in orange and a man in a brown business suit are from "Adventures in Slime and Space". They were slipping on Slimer's ectoplasm in Central Park. Animation Errors *The Skylight which was shown blown out, appears intact for the second half of the episode. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps AdventuresInSlimeAndSpace21.jpg 020-01.png AdventuresInSlimeAndSpace22.jpg AdventuresInSlimeAndSpace23.jpg 020-02.png 020-03.png 020-17.png AdventuresInSlimeAndSpace24.jpg 020-04.png 020-18.png 020-05.png 020-06.png AdventuresInSlimeAndSpace25.jpg AdventuresInSlimeAndSpace26.jpg 020-07.png 020-08.png 020-09.png AdventuresInSlimeAndSpace27.jpg 020-10.png 020-19.png AdventuresInSlimeAndSpace28.jpg 020-11.png 020-12.png 020-13.png AdventuresInSlimeAndSpace29.jpg 020-20.png AdventuresInSlimeAndSpace30.jpg 020-14.png AdventuresInSlimeAndSpace31.jpg 020-15.png 020-16.png AdventuresInSlimeAndSpace32.jpg Collages and Edits FirehouseinAdventuresinSlimeandSpaceepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgonsLabinAdventuresinSlimeandSpaceepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgonsLabinAdventuresinSlimeandSpaceepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Banana9000inAdventuresinSlimeandSpaceepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgoninAdventuresinSlimeandSpaceepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgonsLabinAdventuresinSlimeandSpaceepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NYBeforeandAfterinAdventuresinSlimeandSpaceepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityStreetsinAdventuresinSlimeandSpaceepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimervsGBinAdventuresinSlimeandSpaceepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EmpireStateBuildinginAdventuresinSlimeandSpaceepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinAdventuresinSlimeandSpaceepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode020.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode020Intsc01.png|Introduction TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode020Comsc01.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode020Comsc02.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode020Comsc03.png|Visual Commentary Secondary Canon FlipSideAdventuresInSlimeAndSpaceIDWVol3Issue8-1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #8 FlipSideAdventuresInSlimeAndSpaceIDWVol3Issue8-2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #8 Category:RGB Episode